Merenger Glimmerskin
The 6' 4", Twenty-Four year old Tiefling Odin Worshiper. At 6'4 with fiery red hair, small horns, scales that glimmer in torchlight, and not quite glowing green eyes, he isn't the most inconspicuous of people. Generally wears a simple grey Tabard emblazoned the double raven crest over light mail, along with a spectacular wide brimmed hat with two large black feathers sticking out. (It's rumored that the Feathers are from Hugin and Munin and have the Edda transcribed on them in the tongue of the gods) and a blue cloak so dark it's the color of the midnight sky in a full moon. He usually keeps his sword at his side, and a dirk in his boot, using his spear as a walking stick. When ready for battle, he also carries his a simple shield, emblazoned with two crossed brass swords under a steel spear, along with his spanglehelm. Lifepaths: Tiefling Born - Temple Acolyte (City) - Student (City) - Bannerman (Soldier) Fate: 10 Persona:2 Deed: 0 *'Beliefs:' *We must go south. *Valfar has been a true companion and most helpful in the past few months. I will se if he requires aid in anything, And I will help to the best of my abilities. * *'Instincts:' *- Always throw the spear before they fire at me. *- I always engage in at least 4 hours of physical activity a day as an outlet for my current anger. *- If I or the family is threatened, then that threat will be ended with predjudice. 'Traits, Stats, and Skills' *'Traits:' *Abused (Dislikes Seeing Children in Distress.) ''- Char'' *Honored (Has Been aloud to wear a Symbol of Odin) ''- Char'' *Misunderstood - Char *Tainted Legacy -(Iron Hide) - MonB, p. 197 *Believer (Fucking Odin man, he's the god of gods.) p. 315 *Faithful (Odin occasionally casts his gaze upon my worthless self.) - p. 325 *Fantastic Hat! - MagB, p. 227 *Vested - p. 352 *Horned - p. MonB 328 *Cold-Hearted - p. 319 *Healthy - p. 334 *Manhunter - p. 335 *Gift of Babel - MonB, p. 328 *Mark of the Beast - p. ??? *'Stats:' *Will: b6 *Perception: b5 *Power: b7 *Forte: b6 *Agility: b4 *Speed: b4 *Health: b6 *Steel: g6 *Reflexes: b4 *Hesitation:4 (3 For fear and surprise) *MW: 12 *Faith: b6 *Circles: b2 - 5pt Romantic Relationship with Erna, Temple Priestess of Freyja *Resources: b0 *Stride: 7 *'Skills': *Doctrine: b4 *Conspicuous: b4 *Spear: b4 *Sword: b4 *Axe: b3 *Read: b3 *Philosophy: b3 *Brawling: b3 *Foreign Languages: b3 *Falsehood: b3 *Write: b2 *Rule of Law: b2 *History: b2 *Streetwise: b2 *Intimidate: b2 *Knife: b2 *Oratory: b2 *Observation: b2 *Shield Training *Armor Training *'Stuff': *Dirk *Arming Sword with weighted Pomel *Spear *Round Shield (Heater Shield) *Light Chainmail *Average Clothes *Heavy Boots *Traveling Gear **Flint, steel, and/or a small tinderbox **A small knife **Whetstone **Around 30 ft of light string **10ft of rope **Needle and thread **Thick Winter Blanket **Thick Winter Coat and Pants **Small Hatchet **Roll of Waxed Canvas *Dark Blue Cloak and a Spectacular Wide Brimmed Hat *A small, comely cottage, Likely destroyed. The Dreams of Khader'el "Lerayus! We can hear us once more! It has been so long, so lonely. Nothing to dim our anger. Nothing to dim our fire. We are whole once more! Rage! Strength! Power! '' ''... But no... We are not whole. We are seperated by a gulf of space. Physically torn asunder. But mentally, we are together once more. ''Merenger? No... That is not our name. ''We are War! We are Rage! We are Death! We are Khader'el! We are our mothers son, as our brother is our fathers. Yet we have replaced us with a God?! '' ''No... We left a void, a void we filled with a god of death. Of justice and of wisdom. A fitting god. A god forced upon us by brutality, forced upon us by anger and hate. The void must be bridged. What we have now. It is not much, but it is enough for now. Let us be together, let us fight foes real and false. Let us dream dreams that mother would be proud to see. In these dreams we can once more be whole." Category:Former PC